


Marked

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Kinktober Day Seven - CreampieExactly what it says on the tin. Phil comes inside of Chris and loves it.





	Marked

Phil rolls his hips again, groaning into Chris’ neck. Chris is hot and tight and deliciously sweaty underneath him, panting aborted little gasps into the pillow with every thrust that Phil makes, clenching whenever Phil hits his prostate, already far beyond moaning.

Phil is close too because Chris is just so much tighter when he’s lying on his front, squeezing his cock from all sides. It feels absolutely amazing. The slide is slick and fantastic and with just a hint of drag, and he can hold on to Chris’ biceps and breathe into his shoulders. Chris is tearing at the sheets, trying to press back against Phil’s thrusts but his strength is failing him, muscles trembling, yet another reason why Phil is enjoying this so much. Chris may be far, far stronger than Phil, but Phil’s endurance is better, and that translates to better stamina when they drag it out like this.

Phil pushes in again, slow and deep, reveling in the way Chris stretches around him, almost like his body is welcoming him in. He manages to nudge against Chris’ prostate and Chris whimpers into the pillow, shaking a little. Of course it’s a little cruel to keep teasing him like that, but he knows Chris loves these slow and steady thrusts that feel to him like they’re going to his core, burning hot. It makes him a little loopy and smiley and happy and thoroughly fucked out.

Phil bites the valley between Chris’ scapulae, sucking a bruise and then licking over it again, soothing the skin. He digs a hand into Chris’ hair, tugging a little. Chris is close now; it’s evident in the pitch of his voice, how tense he is, how much he clenches around Phil. He can come like this, no extra stimulation required, and Phil wants him to, badly. Chris is lovely when he comes untouched.

He finds his voice a little and the next sound is a moan, low and desperate. Phil accidentally snaps his hips a little faster, slapping against the skin of Chris’ ass, definitely hitting his prostate because Chris pushes back up against Phil, the burning need to come somehow giving him strength.

Phil grabs his hips and holds them up, forcing Chris to almost get up on his knees again, because the angle is absolutely breathtaking. Chris sobs and follows Phil’s lead, pressing back again, hands still tearing at the sheets, and Phil pushes in again, gasping his pleasure against his lover’s back. Chris’ head falls between his arms and Phil snaps his hips again and again because the need to come is suddenly burning under his fingertips and Chris is tight and hot and slippery with sweat underneath him, making desperate little sounds into the pillow.

Chris’ knees buckle as he comes, completely silently, legs quaking and clenching around Phil harder than before. Phil gasps and presses his face between Chris’ scapulae, accidentally falling on top of him as Chris collapses, but he’s so close and the way Chris is still clenching is going to -

He’s almost out of Chris as he comes, head of his dick caught by Chris’ sphincter and it’s Chris clenching that sets him off, moaning his release into his lover’s back as his hips push into Chris again and again, trying to drag it out for as long as he can.

 

They catch their breath for a few long minutes, Phil trying and mostly failing to keep his weight off of Chris. He slips out eventually and sits up between Chris’ legs, running a hand gently over his ass. Chris is still quiet, probably floaty and coming back down from the orgasm, so Phil takes a moment to appreciate his lover’s flushed, fucked out form.

He spreads Chris’ cheeks, the doctor in him still worried about having hurt him (hah, doctor in him, but doctor in Chris, too). Chris’ rim is red and loose and there’s a bit of come trickling out of him.  _ Phil’s  _ come.

_ Fuck  _ that’s hot. 

Phil slides his thumb inside, just to the first knuckle, parting Chris a little, and another few drops of come run out, dripping onto his balls. It fuels a hotly possessive part of Phil, to have marked his lover like that. He definitely wants that again.

Chris sighs against the pillow and Phil removes his thumb, quietly marveling at the thin coat of white on it. He nudges two fingers in next, spreading them out a little, watching more of his come run out.

    “Ph’l?” Chris twists his head to watch Phil.

    “Yeah, I’m here, baby.”

    “What’re you doin’?”

Phil tugs his fingers out and, on a whim, moves to press them against Chris’ lips. Chris opens without question, moaning slightly and sucking. Phil must’ve died and gone to Heaven, because there’s no way he’d find a guy like Chris on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
